


The Secret Life of Qrow Branwen

by AkariAster



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkariAster/pseuds/AkariAster
Summary: The story begins with Qrow training a young Ruby to become the huntress she is today. His thoughts, his secrets, his internal turmoil all come to light as we watch as he dedicates his life to serving Ozpin, to fill the void he is constantly battling. What is the big secret he is keeping from Ruby? Why does Summer keep haunting him in his dreams? His journey is just beginning.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Qrow. Qrow." Every now and then Qrow dreams of Summer. She is usually a faint silhouette, reaching toward him, and calling out his name. In the dream he always hesitantly reaches out to take her hand. But it never reaches. There is always a loud static noise that breaks through and destroys everything around, sweeping Summer away as dust, and leaving him in complete darkness.

Qrow falls onto the floor, jolting him awake.

"Uncle Qrow, are you okay?" Ruby came rushing over to his side, with a hint of panic in her eyes.

"I'm okay Ruby, just fell asleep sitting up again that's all." Ruby helped him back up to the rocking chair he had been sitting in, and quickly ran over to the kitchen. She came back with a piping hot mug full of ginger tea.

"I knew you would probably have a hangover this morning too, so I prepared you some tea to make you feel better."

"Thanks kid." Qrow took the mug from her and took a sip. Then he noticed the bandages around her fingers. "What happened to your hand?"

"Oh this?" Ruby giggled nervously. "I was just being clumsy ol' me, and I accidentally dropped a plate, and when I went to catch it, my hand brushed up against the hot kettle." She paused for a second before adding in, "It's okay though it was barely a first-degree burn, it doesn't even hurt."

Qrow did not know how to react, because only he knew why that had happened. "Ruby, Taiyang has trusted me with you to keep you safe. Kitchen appliances can be dangerous, so don't go using them when I'm not there to help you." Qrow grimaced at his own words.

"Okay… sorry…" Ruby mumbled. In her head though, she thought about how all the hunters and huntresses in her favorite storybooks deal with a lot more dangerous things than hot kettles.

"So, Uncle Qrow," Ruby hid her hands behind her back to move onto another subject. "when are we going to start training today?" The glimmer in Ruby's eyes couldn't help but make Qrow smile a bit.

"Well kid, I have a killer headache right now, but let me go wash my face really quick, and we'll see from there."

"Okay!" Ruby went running back to her room, most likely to add the finishing touches to her new weapon she had made.

Qrow sighed a bit and slowly summoned his strength to stand up and go over to the bathroom. After closing the door behind him, he carefully pulled out a battered old photo from his pocket. It was a photo of Team STRQ. He couldn't seem to get rid of the photo, even though it gave him a feeling of regret every time he looked at it. It showed the happiest time of his life, with Summer, Taiyang, and Raven. Qrow ran his finger over Summer's face. These days he was having trouble remembering what she looked like and that made him feel even more guilty. "I know I can't be around her that much. I know I'm gonna hurt her just by being with her. She got burned this morning because of me, what is it gonna be next…" He stared blankly at himself in the mirror. "But can't I have just a little more time?" He then remembered Summer coming to him in his dream. He looked down at the photo again and mumbled, "Are you trying to tell me to stay away from her?"

Qrow shook his head. No, Summer would never do that. He quickly tucked the photo back into his pants pocket and turned on the water.


	2. Chapter 2

"What on earth is that contraption?" Qrow watched with a hint of horror on his face as Ruby hauled out a big red and black tangle of metal that vaguely resembled a scythe.

Qrow had been instructed to wait outside the cabin because of some huge surprise that Ruby had. Apparently, it was to show off her brand-new weapon that she had just finished building. "I finally finished it Uncle Qrow! Meet Crescent Rose!" Ruby beamed. "I decided I'm going to be a scythe wielder just like you… and look at this!" Ruby pressed a switch on Crescent Rose, and it transformed into a sniper rifle. "It turns into a rifle too, HOW AWESOME IS THAT!" She squealed. Nothing got her more excited than cool weapons.

Qrow smirked and ruffled her hair with his hand. "Not as awesome as a scythe, a gun, AND a sword," he replied smugly, gesturing toward his own weapon, Harbinger, tucked away on his back.

Ruby smirked back in just the same way and said, "Oh you watch, I'm going to keep adding on new features as I become a better huntress." She then proceeded to start a tangent on what new features she would add. "Oooo I could add a grappling hook, or maybe even a laser cannon or… or…"

Qrow tapped on her forehead bringing her back to reality. "Kiddo?"

"Yes?"

"Let's get started."

Ruby squealed with joy and an enthusiastic "Oh, yes!"

Qrow slowly reached for his weapon. He knew this day would eventually come, where he would teach Ruby how to fight and how to become stronger. It made him both happy and sad; happy that he could spend this time with her and teach everything he knows, but also sad that this would only be the beginning for her, the beginning of a long journey to fight against evil. A heavy burden for such a tiny little girl to carry. But there was a special twinkle in her eyes that made him believe somewhere deep down that she had the courage and the strength to face whatever the future held for her. Just like her mother's eyes had.

"Now that you've chosen your main weapon, here is where your real training will start." Qrow pulled out Harbinger and opened it up. The weapon slowly transformed into its scythe form as the gears turned its blades into an arc shape and morphed into its true form. Qrow firmly gripped the now fully transformed Harbinger in his right hand, and Ruby looked in awe at the craftsmanship of his trusty weapon.

"As a scythe-user myself, I speak from experience that a scythe is a unique weapon. Hard to learn, hard to use, but once you become a master wielder, it is one of the most deadly and effective weapons out there. Like anything else, it takes time and lots of practice." Channeling his inner teacher persona, acquired from his time teaching at Signal Academy, Qrow began Ruby's first scythe lesson.

"A scythe may actually be a good choice of weapon for you though, because you have speed on your side. And speed and timing are vital in making the most of every swing of a scythe."

"Okay, so my semblance will really come in handy when I use Crescent Rose." Ruby chimed in.

"Yes it will. We've spent the last few weeks learning how to control your semblance, so now we are gonna learn to apply it in your fighting. Watch and learn."

Qrow slicked his bangs back and held his weapon out in front of him in his right hand. With a strong stance, he made a crisp slice through the cold winter air, a silent but nonetheless deadly swing, seasoned to perfection from years of experience in battles.

Ruby felt a chill run down her spine watching that single swing. The air in the surrounding environment felt heavier as the power and speed from his swing seemed to make time stop.

"Wow." Ruby whispered. This was the strength of one of the strongest huntsmen she knew.

"Now why don't you try," Qrow said.

"Okay…" Ruby replied nervously. She held out her scythe just like how her uncle had, and with all her strength she swung her weapon. Except when she did it, she lost her balance and stumbled, and it didn't go as smoothly as his demonstration.

"Ah, you made the rookie mistake," Qrow chimed in. "You tried to use all of your strength in the swing. You have to balance it out more. Use your semblance to add speed to it, since you don't have raw power that Taiyang and Yang have, you can use speed to make your attacks just as strong."

"I've always wondered why I don't have the body strength like them." Ruby mumbled. At that comment, Qrow froze for a second, but he quickly recovered and continued his lesson.

"You may not be built like them but being fast has its benefits. If you are faster than your opponent, you can control the flow of the fight, and that's how you can overpower them."

"Oh okay, that sounds cool. It's like my speed is my secret weapon." Ruby smiled, her endless optimism shining through yet again.

"It sure is, kiddo." Qrow replied. "Listen, I think that's enough for our first lesson today, why don't you practice this swing for a while. I've gotta to go over to Signal Academy for a little bit. Have to show my face there once in a while to make them believe I'm actually working and doing teacher-like stuff. Which by the way I almost never actually do," Qrow smirked.

"Awww." Ruby pouted. "But I want to learn more! The new semester doesn't even start for a whole month!"

"I know, I know, we'll continue this tomorrow. I just have to take care of some useless administrative paperwork that they make you do because they think it makes them feel like they're better than the rest of us."

"Oh well I guess it can't be helped then… you go show them who's the real boss Uncle Qrow!" Ruby beamed.

Qrow couldn't help but smile. "Oh, don't you worry. I'll make sure they never forget."


End file.
